Inside An Innocent Girl's Heart
by Luixa
Summary: She hated boys, especially Natsume Hyuuga. She always told her friends boys were cheaters. What will happen if she gets to be Natsume's roommate in a camp? Oh yeah, she even promise she'll never fall inlove with a guy until she dies. RxR
1. Chapter 1: A Promise

_Hi there guys, it's been a while huh? I missed writing stories!!! I just took a little break from writing because I had some things to do, and now I'm back..! Wish you'll like my story, I really tried my best to write it! Please don't forget to review okay? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please be reminded that there are going to be some OOCs in this fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What's her goal? To be an actress. What's her dream? To be popular. What does she notice? Clothes and make ups. And what does she not notice? Hyuuga Natsume. But what happens if she gets to be the roommate of Mr. Hyuuga in a camping trip? Oh wait, here's more, she even promised herself she won't fall inlove with anyone until she dies.

Will a promise be always a promise?

God, can a promise be sometimes rubbish?

Dunno.. it's really different for Mikan Sakura alright..

Far too different..

"**Inside An Innocent Girl's Heart" **

_**Chapter 1: A Promise**_

_November 16 _

Mikan Sakura. That's my name alright. And let me tell you ahead, I'm not that kind of girl that you would find in the discos, nor the girl that you'll find in the library whole day. Golly, I'm not a nerd. I'm not also one of those girls that are in the gym practicing their cheerleading practice. Ordinary. That's the word that best describes me. Ordinary and normal. Not a geek, not a queen bee. Just plain normal.

And let me tell you, I suck in Mathematics. So if you're a person with grades higher than B, then you won't find me normal at all. Because in Math, I never got a grade higher than B. I tell you, NEVER. And sad to say, today was the start of our exam, exam before our Christmas vacation that is. And today, we'll have an exam in, yes you got it, Math. My hatest subject ever, not to mention the subject I sucked in the most.

"Mikan" A girly voice called my name from my back.

It was Nonoko, one of my best friends. She was the one who broke my conversation with my mind, with you. Oh let me tell ya, Nonoko and I had a lot of incommon, we both sucked in Math, (okay, to be honest I sucked more), we both loved singing, we both dream of being an actress. Oh yes, I always loved to be an actress! And many more, but there's one thing that we don't feel the same way about. And that is.. boys.

B O Y S. Boys. Not like Nonoko, I always thought boys stink. Yes, they stink. They'll be sweet to you at first and at then end, they'll just leave you. Boys, they're cheaters, users. Whatever you call them. And no matter how my friends reminded me that girls always need boys in the world, I never believed them. First because I knew a lot of girls who got their heart broken by boys, second, I just don't feel comfortable around boys. Dunno why. But Nonoko? Oh god, she always thought Boys were the best thing in the world. She always told me that boys were wonderful subjects and blablabla..!

Oh yeah.. here she goes again.

Natsume Hyuuga, the most popular guy in school, not to mention known to be the most handsome guy in school just passed by us and as usual, a crowd of girls not lesser than twenty were following him around, like little puppies dragged by their master.

And as I stared at the figure I didn't really like myself, I heard a sigh beside me. And certainly it was from my best friend, Nonoko.

"He's the cutest guy ever..! Oh look, how his lips looked so good when it parted as he talks, his hair looks so soft and he has the coolest haircut here in school! Look at his fashion, oh how he makes my heart throb! Just look at the way he walks- "

"Ugh shut up," I told her my voice annoyed. And surely, I was really annoyed. How can my best friend like him so much? I mean, I always thought that Natsume Hyuuga was the rude-arrogant-not-to-mention-perverted kind of guy, and I'm pretty sure of it! How come almost all the girls in the school like him!? Argh, let me tell you this, those girls are blind. "Nonoko-chan, how come you're so… deadly inlove with him?! I mean his-"

"Yes yes I know Mikan, I know what you're going to say, please don't backstab my…. Lalalala"

She was back in her dreamy state again. For goodness sake, this Natsume guy is really making all the girls in our school blind, he might make them blind but not me, he'll never make me blind. Why? Because I hate him.

If you ask me to rate my anger on him from 1-99, it'll be 98.5. I hate him so much! He breaks girls' hearts and he- Oh wait… how come, how come he doesn't have a girlfriend though? Oh nevermind that. Let me tell you, he might be able to make all the girls blind but that doesn't include me. He'll never be able to make me blind. NEVER EVER. That, I promise myself. You heard that? It's a promise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hmm… she promised that alright.

Everybody heard her, she promised that she'll never be inlove with Mr. Natsume Hyuuga.

Get it? You heard her!

See you in the next chapters, sorry if this chapters really really short. Don't worry, it's because it is just the start of the story, I'll make the others longer. Promise! Please don't forget to review okay? Love you guys! Mwah!!!

-AnimeShadowAngel-


	2. Chapter 2: Baka and Stalker part 1

_Back. I'm back again. Just want to thank those people who reviewed, I wasn't really feeling well these past few days and believe me, those reviews cheered me up. Love ya'll! Thanks. Please also review in this chapter, I hope you'll like it. Mwah! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For goodness sake, this Natsume guy is really making all the girls in our school blind, he might make them blind but not me, he'll never make me blind. Why? Because I hate him.

If you ask me to rate my anger on him from 1-99, it'll be 98.5. I hate him so much! He breaks girls' hearts and he- Oh wait… how come, how come he doesn't have a girlfriend though? Oh nevermind that. Let me tell you, he might be able to make all the girls blind but that doesn't include me. He'll never be able to make me blind. NEVER EVER. That, I promise myself. You heard that? It's a promise.

P.S. Please be aware that there'll be OOCness in this fic. Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Inside An Innocent Girl's Heart" **

**_Chapter 2: He Calls Me Baka, I Call Him Stalker (part 1)_**

_November 22 _

God, last week was a bleak. If you don't know then let me tell you, last week was our exam week so as expected, everyone hated it. Not everyone though, people with grades higher than B were all happy. Me? Oh I wasn't happy at all. I was crying all my heart out. I got B- and below. When my grandfather finds out about this, oh I don't know, maybe he'll get me out of this school and throw me to public school?

But fortunately, he won't be able to know because he has colds these past few days and the doctor told him to stay in bed. For the first time, I was thankful about it. Okay so you might be wondering what will the students do now that the exam week is over.. Well.. we'll be preparing for _the _ Winter Dance and the Christmas Camp.

Almost all the girls in our class are excited about the Winter Dance. Who wasn't excited? Me. Why the hell would I be excited? As if I had a boyfriend to dance with! I don't have a boyfriend because I hate boys and dancing with them makes me sick. I'm more of excited about the camp. At least the nature sound is better than the disco music in the dance. Ugh.

Err.. If you're thinking that almost all the girls already have partners in the dance then you're wrong. They don't have partners. None at all. Why? Because all of them just like one guy. Yep, just one and that's none other than the bastard Natsume Hyuuga. How could they like him so much!? He's a bastard! A bastard!!!!! And I believe that he won't say yes to any of the girls in our room. And after the dance, the excited butterflies will turn into crying-to-death zombies.

Speaking of the devil….

He arrives at the classroom.

Oh yeah, did I mention that he was my sit mate? If not yet then now I already mentioned it. You must think I'm all that lucky and I'm so happy about it. No, I don't like it and I'm the most unfortunate girl alive. I hate him! Was it just coincidence that the teacher told him to sit beside me or did that have a reason? If it had a reason, then the reason would be to destroy my life.

There. He sat beside me.

I turned around so now my back is facing him. Argh, just seeing his face makes me puke.

Okay so I was lying, my back might be the one facing him but still, from the corner of my eye, I still can't help looking at him. Don't get me wrong. I don't like him.

There he was, he opened his bag and got his favorite manga. He put his legs on his desk and started reading his darn manga.

And here I was writing my journal of my everyday life.

But at that very moment, something very surprising happened.

Natsume stopped reading, or should I say laughing at his manga, oh nevermind. Whatever. He stopped and he faced me. He brought out his hands and..

Yes, I thought he would be hugging me or what, but he did the most dumb thing of all, he reached out for my journal and started running around, as if I would run after him.

So maybe I was tempted to run after him but I stopped it, I stopped myself. I didn't want to run after him, it would look as if I liked him or whatever. And of course, if I run after him, girls would think I'm flirting with him and they'll get all jealous and the next thing I know, I'm already a punching bag.

I just stared at the running-around Natsume. What was with him?! Why did he get all childish?! God! What was happening?!?! Oh go ahead Nats, get my journal and read it, there's nothing in there, go ahead.

Oh no, there's something in there..

Almost all the things in there are about him, about how he sucked, about how rude he was, about how I hated him so much. Oh no… GOD!

I have no choice, I must run after him, I have to, I need to. I need to get back my diary, all I need is to get my diary. Forget about the girls, forget about the evil glares, forget about being a punching bag, there's only one main goal: My Diary.

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" I shouted helplessly, and I started running. I'm not shy of running, because I'm not bad on it. Actually, I was good at it. "ARGHHHH!!!!!"

I was right. Just as I shouted Natsume's name. All the girls in the class turned around and faced me, their eyes were all fixed at me. Glares. That's what I got after losing my precious journal. Do really deserve this?! I was trembling already. What will happen!? Oh no…

FORGET ABOUT THEM!!! WHERE IS NATSUME ANYWAY?!

I looked around the room, he wasn't there. HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND!? I noticed the open door and there's no doubt, he definitely went out. B- But.. what about the girls?! OH NEVERMIND!

I reached the ground floor and I still can't see a sign of Natsume. Where in the world is he?! Why can't I find him?! I can't believe it.. I'm actually looking for that pervert. I hate him more now. MORE.

I walked around the heavenly garden of the academy. If we were playing hide and seek right now, I could say he was really good at it. No wonder people called him the black cat.

I was so busy telling myself how he was good in hiding that I didn't notice that he was on top of that.. OH HOW DARE HE SIT ON TOP OF A CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE!!!! Everyone knows that Cherry Blossom is also called Sakura and Sakura is part of … my name.

Ugh, I'M SO SICK OF HIM!!! SO SICK!!!!

I clenched my fist and shouted, "HEY YOU!"

He looked at me and grinned evilly. "Why, baka?"

H- He just called me baka. Now I'm pissed off.. I hate him so much. I absolutely, definitely hate him so much. "Why you perverted ….."

"Yes yes I know how you call me, perverted asshole bastard bullshit … " He enumerated all the names that I call him. I'm dead. So dead.

"You like me huh?"

WHAT?!?!!?!? I LIKE HIM?! NEVER!!!! What is he?! Why does he think I like him!? I SO HATE HIM! NOW I GOT ANOTHER DESCRIPTION FOR HIM. A FEELER. F e e l e r.

"WHY YOU?! HOW COULD YOU SAY I LIKE YOU AFTER READING ALL THOSE WORDS?!" I grunted.

He just shuddered and smiled, "See? You look so guilty, oh by the way, to be honest, you look cute when you're angry"

I was about to curse him when suddenly my tongue got all twisted. Why should I curse him? Nothing will happen, he'll even think that I love him! He was so...!!!! Oh I can't find the right words to describe him.

"Why can't say anything? Ran out of words to say?"

I felt hot. Literally. My mind was going to burst, my head was smoking. What will I do?! I can't climb that tree! I'm wearing a skirt! Not to mention a micro-mini one!

Nevermind the journal, he already read it, no use of getting it again. He'll give it back to me anyway…. Hopefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L U N C H T I M E

Okay so I got my journal back, yes, I got it, after maybe.. 3 hours? And oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we even got detention later. Why?! Because that darn Natsume handed me the journal right when the teacher was explaining about our camp next week. And because of him, I can't go to Nonoko's slumber party tonight. I HATE HIM SOOOO MUCH.

Lunchtime was my favorite "subject", and at last, it finally came. I'm going to seat with my best friends and not Natsume, I'm not going to see and share seats with that darn freaking Natsume Hyuuga. And I'm not-

I'm so wrong. Dead wrong.

My mind just started shouting and freaking out.

He's a stalker alright. An intimidating one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Was the chapter okay? Thanks for reading, I'll upload the next one maybe next week or sometime this week. Love ya'll! Don't forget to review! Mwah!

-AnimeShadowAngel-


	3. Chapter 3: Baka and Stalker part 2

_Hmm? Thanks for your reviews. Now I'm here to tell you that Chapter 3 is now up and I hope you all will like it! I put a lot of hard work on this story so please..!! Mwah!! Love you all! Review okay? _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunchtime was my favorite "subject", and at last, it finally came. I'm going to seat with my best friends and not Natsume, I'm not going to see and share seats with that darn freaking Natsume Hyuuga. And I'm not-

I'm so wrong. Dead wrong.

My mind just started shouting and freaking out.

He's a stalker alright. An intimidating one.

Please be reminded that there'll be OOCness in this fic. Domo arigato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Inside An Innocent Girl's Heart" **

_**Chapter 3: He Calls Me Baka, I Call Him Stalker (part 2) **_

_November 22_

Why do you think I called him stalker?!

What do stalkers do anyway? They follow people right?!

And yes, HE FOLLOWED ME!

My mind was shouting, what the hell is this guy's problem?!

Maybe I wasn't in the right mind when I told myself that I am "free" in lunchtime. I thought that in lunchtime, I wasn't going to sit with him, I wasn't going to talk with him and I'M WASN'T GOING TO SEE HIS FACE. But no, I WAS MISTAKEN WITH THAT!

Because now, the only person who's sitting beside me is none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Where did my friends go!? Oh I don't know, AWAY!? They're all scared with this black cat, I don't know why but they are just scared!

Ugh, I can't take this anymore! I can't stand spending the whole day with him! And yes, literally. Why?! Because a while ago from 7 o'clock in the morning to 11, I already sat beside him since we're.. you know, seatmates. And after that, lunchtime, here he was again, BESIDE ME. And later?! Detention. I'm also with him. GOD! MY LIFE IS SOOOO OVER.

I almost squished my plastic cup that was containing soda because of my anger.

I bit my lip, "You" I knew my body was heating up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The whole cafeteria was looking at us already and I wasn't a little bit humiliated with it.

He smirked and patted my shoulders, "You like it don't you?"

My jaw dropped, LIKED IT?! I like it?! Oh nonono… I definitely don't! "WHY ARE YOU TELLING THAT TO ME?! I DON'T LIKE YOU SITTING WITH ME! I HATE IT!"

I felt guilty about my words, I thought it was going to hurt him, I really did. But I was so wrong (as usual). It made him smile even more, "Baka, stop lying"

There's no use of arguing with this sucker. There's only one way to avoid him, and that is, to leave this school. But that's clearly impossible because I have lots of friends here and I don't want to leave them. So I decided to leave the cafeteria instead, in that way, he won't figure out where I'm going because he's probably busy chewing on his beef steak right now.

I stomped my way out of the damn cafeteria, eyes followed me but I didn't really care. I heard Hotaru and Nonoko and the rest of the gang called my name but I didn't care. I hated seeing the face of Natsume. All I want right now is my time alone. Without the presence of NATSUME.

My thoughts were all messed up, I really can't understand the whole thing. Why was he stalking me? I'm pretty sure about it. He _was_ stalking me. It's not as if he likes me right? I mean.. if he's going to like somebody, it obviously isn't me because I'm just an ordinary typical normal girl! If he would like somebody then it would most likely to be Sumire, one of the cheerleaders. She's rich, beautiful (that's what they think but I'm not really impressed with her beauty), "talented" (well you know because she can do those splits and stuffs like that), and more importantly, she's like Natsume, an honor student!

And me?! I'm not rich! I'm not pretty! (that's what I think of me) I can't do those splits and tumbling and I am not an honor student! I'm not even included at the top 15 students! So if you were Natsume, a guy considered with the most handsome face and is rank one in our classroom, who would you rather choose? An honor student who can do splits or a dumb girl who hates guys?!

Apparently, if I was him, I would choose Sumire. (Too bad I wasn't him).

So it's impossible for him to like me! There must be some other reason why he stalks me! Maybe he wants to annoy me?! Then if he wants to, why!? What's the reason?! I just don't understand guys, that's one of the reason why I hate them.. ESPECIALLY HIM.

I found myself in under the Sakura tree in grounds of the academy. I don't know why my body took me there but at least, I got what I wanted. Time alone. Just alone and no signs of Natsume Hyuuga.

I leaned my back against the trunk of the Sakura tree and just enjoyed the breeze. My whole surrounding was so calm.. so peaceful.. so perfect .. so-

"Oi, baka"

My peaceful rest was disturbed by none other than the annoying stalker.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "What do you want now?!" I asked in a very harsh voice.

He jumped to one of the branches on top of the place where I was sitting and started reading his manga, "This is my place baka"

His place?! Who does he think he is?! The owner of the school?! The owner owns the Sakura tree, and not Natsume Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not looking at him.

I heard him chuckle, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to read my manga"

"Here? Where I am? Can't you find another place where you can read your manga? A place with no presence of me?"

He didn't answer.

Because at that very moment, I heard a cracking sound on top of my head. I swear, it isn't just an ordinary crack. It came from-

Ouch.

You don't wanna know what happened.

I would just pretend that this didn't happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey, I hope this chapter didn't bore you. I'm sorry if it's a little short. The next one would be longer. Promise. Please tell me what you think happened to Mikan and Natsume. How? Review. Hehe! Thanks for reading guys, love ya! Stay tuned for the next chappy! Mwah!

-AnimeShadowAngel-


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

_Oh god, thanks everyone!!! I really enjoyed receiving the reviews for the last chapter. I apologize for the late arrival of Chapter 4. Domo arigato for waiting though. Hehe! Oh yeah, thankyou too for guessing what happened. You were almost correct! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here? Where I am? Can't you find another place where you can read your manga? A place with no presence of me?"

He didn't answer.

Because at that very moment, I heard a cracking sound on top of my head. I swear, it isn't just an ordinary crack. It came from-

Ouch.

You don't wanna know what happened.

I would just pretend that this didn't happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**Inside An Innocent Girl's Heart"**

_**Chapter 4: Detention. **_

_November 22_

I swear, I think all the girls in the academy is angry with me. Everywhere I go, I received glares. Of course there are exemptions: Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. They'll always be beside me.. although I knew that Nonoko is kind of jealous with me but never mind that. At least, they're not mad at me.

What happened? You wanna know what happened?

God, and I even promised myself I would pretend that didn't happen! Guess I'm not a good pretender.

This is what happened:

"AAAHHHHHH!!" The loud shout of Natsume caused the whole academy (well.. almost the whole ..) to run towards the certain Sakura tree. And when they arrived here, they almost fell unconscious. Oh believe me, some of them _did_ fall unconscious.

Hell was on earth. So the branch broke and he fell. But that wasn't hell. This was hell:

My eyes just stared at his, how come I was so stupid that time?! I didn't even push him! Honestly, yes, I was able to kiss him. And not just a second or two, it was maybe… a minute and a half?

Our lips were locked, we just stared at each other. Seriously. I didn't know what to do, it was as if I enjoyed the kiss. But…! That was impossible because everyone knows, or at least, almost everyone, knows! I hate Natsume Hyuuga!

People were all gathered around and Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru were there. Trust me, I saw Nonoko's expression and it was not understandable. She looked like she was going to faint.

I also saw Ruka beside Hotaru, he also had that weird expression. But his expression was nothing compared to Sumire's.

Her eyes were as big as those of Minnie mouse! Or even larger. Her mouth was widely open and some saliva was already drooping from the corner of her mouth. Her hair? She was like electric shocked. Her hair stood up like grasses. God!!!! What was I going to do?

And those didn't even made me move. I still lied there, liplocked with none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Now I know how stupid I was. Stupid enough to make all the girls in the academy mad at me.

Just after a minute and a half, I was able to push Natsume and run to the girls' comfortroom, thankfully it didn't reach 2 minutes or I swear, by now, I'm already a corpse in one of the cemeteries in Tokyo.

My best buddies followed me there.

And there, that's what happened. Now, I'm still in the comfort room with Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru-chan. Don't worry, the door was locked by Hotaru so Sumire and the other members of the fanclub won't be able to enter. Thanks Hotaru.

"What was that all about?" Nonoko asked, her hands trembling, her eyes fixed on me.

What was I going to answer Nonoko? That I didn't mean to do that? That it was all an accident? Oh no, she will not believe that.

But I did it anyway, it was the truth after all. "Look, it was all an accident! He fell off that branch! You heard him shout didn't you?"

Anna started patting Nonoko's back and she was murmuring words that somewhat resemble: "Calm down".

Nonoko went near me and she held my hand, I wasn't expecting this though, "God Mikan, you don't need to lie! You're sooo lucky! I tell you, you're the luckiest girl in the entire universe! Natsume never kissed anyone!!!! And now… of all the girls, you were the one!!! The one he likes!! Omg Mikan!! You're so fortunate!!"

I stood there dumb-founded. Lucky? Was she even talking about me? Right Nonoko, I was really lucky! I have almost all the girls in the academy mad at me, people got pictures of the incident, and Sumire and the others think that I seduced Natsume (that's probably what they're thinking right now, I mean, they won't think Natsume will like me right? Because.. well you know, they think Natsume likes them!). Gosh Nonoko, I'm really lucky...NOT!

Hotaru now went up to me and she sat beside me, "All you need to do is pay me a thousand yen and I'll not sell these pictures" She started showing pictures of me and Natsume kissing in her digital camera.

It made me wanna puke. I heaved a big sigh, "Hello Hotaru? It's not as if you were the only one who got the chance to take pictures of those? Almost everyone in the academy have cameras!"

She looked like taken back, "I guess I won't be able to get a thousand yen from you for now.. Nevermind"

I rolled my eyes, MONEY ISN'T IMPORTANT NOW HOTARU! WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT I NEED TO GET ALL THE GIRLS IN THE ACADEMY BELIEVE THAT IT'S ALL AN ACCIDENT OR ELSE I'LL BE DEAD ANYTIME THIS MONTH!!!!!

"So.. was it really an accident?" Anna asked, changing the subject of "money".

Thankyou Anna.

"YES." I answered honestly.

I glanced at my watch and my jaw dropped. 3 o'clock. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! I'm late for detention!!!!!! I'm so dead, Jinno is going to kill me.

"BYE!!!!" And I scampered out of the comfort room. I didn't care whether I got everybody's attention. I just need to reach the detention room. That's all I need, FOR NOW.

I reached the detention room after 40 seconds. Was I a fast runner? Who cares?

I turned the door knob…

The door slowly opened…

…..

…………………

………………………………

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………….

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU LATE MISS MIKAN SAKURA?" Jinno's earsplitting voice echoed through out the detention room. Making the sleepy-Natsume wake up and was like "Huh? What happened?"

I rushed to Jinno's table and started apologizing. "Gomen nasai Jinno-sensei, gomen gomen gomen!!!!"

He shooed me and told me to sit beside Natsume. WHY BESIDE HIM?! THERE WERE ABOUT 30 CHAIRS IN THE DETENTION ROOM AND WE WERE ONLY 2! Why beside Natsume? Why not 10 chairs away from him???

"SIT"

I sat.

"Miss Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga, can you tell me why you were passing.. uhmm.. things a while ago?"

Natsume was about to speak when I suddenly started blabbing, "It was all his fault, Mr Hyuuga here "stole" my journal and he gave it back to me when you were ex-"

"I didn't steal it, she told me to read it" Natsume lied.

WHAT!?!?!?!!? TOLD HIM TO READ IT!?!?

"OH I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!" Oh my gosh.. did I just say that out loud ? Oh noo..

"Hmm… so you probably need to be a little… uhmm.. closer to each other"

CLOSER? UGH, I RATHER BE CLOSE TO A POLAR BEAR!

"Here is your punishment, you'll share the same room with each other in the camp we'll be having next week."

Huh? What did he say? Did I just hear right? Oh no… that can't be right.. it just can't be right..

"You heard me, you, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, you'll be sharing a room in the camp next week, if you don't, expect the worst of Jinno"

God… My heavenly camp, just turned into a complete hell. WHY IS LIFE SO MEAN TO ME?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's all for Chapter 4! I hope you didn't get bored while reading it. Thanks. Please review, love you guys! Wait for the next chappie okay? Love ya'll! Mwah!

-AnimeShadowAngel-


End file.
